Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glen Jeff Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor and singer. His voice roles include Johnny Bravo in the television series of the same name, Petrie in the Land Before Time films and television series, Mr. Smee and Bones in Jake and the Neverland Pirates, The Man With the Yellow Hat in Curious George, Raj in Camp Lanlo, Kowalski in The Penguins of Madagascar series and various other characters in films television shows and video games. Filmography Animation * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Amin Damoola * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Natives, Toucan Dan & Mel * The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2002) - Professor Porter Movies * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Thief * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Petrie and Ozzy * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Petrie, Mutt and Iguanadon * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional voices * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Petrie and Ichy * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Axe and Poke * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Petrie and Mr. Clubtail * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Crane * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional voices * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Petrie and Spike * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dad, Firefighter 2, Mortimer, Store Announcer, Man and Costumer * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) - Slug * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment Lady and Chuck the Sportscaster * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Levi * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Petrie and Spokes Dinosaur * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Tramp, Jock, Trusty and the Dogcatcher * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Petrie and Corythosaurus * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Smee and Pirate Crew * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Yak * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Guards * Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Robert Canler, Additional Voices * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Petrie * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2002) - Jasper * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Flaps the Vulture * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Sam McKeane * Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Petrie * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Male Meerkat Digger and Bashful * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Beagle Boys and additional voices * Mulan II (2004) - Additional voices * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie * Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man, Gollum-Rudy and additional voices * Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel * Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Atka * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Amos Slade * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional voices * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - The Duke, The Painter, The Sultan, King Hubert, Farmer and Arguing Neighbor 1 * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Petrie * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Benjamin and Swordfish Guards * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Petrie Category:1962 births Category:American voice actors